


The Good Witch

by FemmeCommander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-supernatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCommander/pseuds/FemmeCommander
Summary: Josephine Flores is a witch who works semi-hunter keeping her small second hometown safe from the supernatural till during one case she finished. Josie come a cross a naked man with blue-eyes with no recall of who he is and where he came from. Knowing he is not human. Josie takes him in in order to keep eye on him and possible find out what kind of supernatural creature he is.





	1. Chapter 1

The Good Witch

By

FemmeCommander

 

The sky above her was clear as it ever was even as a dead satyr laid at her feet. Using her hand to brush away a lock of dark brown hair to behind her ear hearing charms on her bracelet ring. Her brown eyes sweeping over camp site to see if any remaining styrs she had miss during her hunt only to see more dead styrs bodies. Breathing a sigh of relief to see she had taken care of one part of the problem she now need to take care of the other part of it placing her gun into a holster.

With step towards to the RV park right in camp site she reaches into her back pocket pulling out a tourmaline stone polish to a fine shine. Holding it in her left hand, she rose her right hand to knock on the door three times then waited for the people inside to open the door. The door to the RV open slowly allowing a man inside to peak out just slightly.

“Are they gone?” The man asked his eyes looking beyond her he look to be around his late thirty with short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

“Yes, I took care of them. But I need to make sure you and your family are okay. The satyr food or drink can have a nasty effect on human body if you are not treated right way. Anyone been feeling ill with the past hour or two?” She asked keeping her left hand to her side.

The door opens all the way now to let her in, “JJ hasn’t been feeling well but we thought it might be stress from what was happening.”

“Let me look at him.” She said not moving till the man before step back allowing her into the RV.

At the final step she looks around to see an older woman with long rusty red hair with gray eyes and a young black hair boy staring at her with gray eyes the both of them sitting together on settee. The young boy looks pale but otherwise didn’t seem sickly. The woman sitting next to the boy place her hands on his shoulders as she leans down and whisper something to him before standing up.

“Josie” The woman said her arms wrap around herself as she looked over the woman whom had just saved her family.

“They are gone but your husband said JJ hasn’t been feeling well. I’m just do a quick look over him. If anything, wrong, I can whip up a spell that take care of it.” Josie said offering her a chance to save her son.

“Please if there is anything you can do…” The woman said stepping aside allowing Josie to walk over to the boy giving him a smile.

“Hey, little man, how are you feeling?” Josie asked once she was close to the boy.

“Tired.” The boy answered watching as Josie raised her right hand now placing on his forehead. He felt a tickle go through his body feeling his body relax slowly till his eyes closed falling into a please dream.

Taking her hand away Josie moved away as the boy mother came to his side with his father come over. She watches as his mother check over him it gives a warm feeling to see she had been able to keep this family safe and way from the horror of the supernatural but to insure none of it truly remind with them. She need to cast one more spell then that would be it as her left thumb rub over tourmaline stone. 

“I don’t know how we can come back from this. This was…this was just meant to be a fun camping trip not some…horror movie come to life.” Said the boy father bring up his hands and rubbing his face.

“It be alright. After all of this will be nothing more than a nightmare to you, your wife and your son.” Josie said bring up her left hand as a gem glowed taking the memory of today from the family before her.

“What…are…you….do…doi...ng?” The husband asked his words slurred as his wife eyes been began to close as she pulled her son close to her.

“Shhh, why don’t you go sit down next to your family and take a nice small nap, hm?” Josie said taking his arm and moving him to the settee now helping him sit down next to his son and wife.

Within moments the family was a sleep and the gem stop glowing, Josie place into her back pocket watching as the family sleep taking comfort in the fact in what happen today would become nothing more than a nightmare to them and would soon fade away within a couple of days.

Turning around and leaving the RV, Josie took a moment to take a deep breath as she now need to get rid of the satyr bodies that litter the camp site. Locking the RV, she moved then to take the bodies deeper into the forest where she started to dig graves for the bodies. It took some hours to dig then roll the bodies into holes covering them with dirt. Once done Josie took a step back wipe her hands-on front of her jeans as she licked the sweat off her lips.

Fingers wrap around the handle of the shove now she pulled it out of the ground heading out of the forest knowing the family within the RV would sleep till morning giving her time to head out and be forgot which in her opinion is a good thing. As she walks along the trail that would take her back to her car she came to a stop suddenly as man stood there in the middle of the trail complete naked and wet.

“Uh…hello?” Josie called out getting the man to turn around now, “Whoa! Hey! I didn’t need to see that.”

Josie turn her head but kept a good grip on the handle of the shove in the off chance this man could be working with satyr or could be trouble on his own. As minutes pass with nothing happing she took the chance to look back to the man taking a minute to look over him. Wet dark short brown hair a sharp angle and rough face with a chip pink lips and the bright blue eyes Josie had ever seen stopping herself from looking downward.

“Are you alright?” Josie asked now keeping an eye on him.

“Where?” The man asked slowly his head moving to look around.

“What your name?” Josie asked getting him to look directly at her now getting her shoulders to tense a bit.

“I don’t know…my name…what is my name?” He said looking down at the ground as his eyes moved over the ground as if the answer laid at his feet.

“That why I was asking.” Josie said cynically seeing him look up at her titling his head to the side the action reminds her of cute puppy trying to figure out what had been said to it.

“Who are you?” He asked to perplex once again causing Josie to frown as the feeling this man before her truly didn’t know who he is.

“Listen can you tell me what the last thing you remember?” Josie asked her hand reaching into pocket again this time pulling out a tiger eye gem. Letting her magic seep into the stone allowing the energy to move over to him wrapping around him.

“I…was walking. There a river…I…” He started to say when his eyes started to glass over as the magic began to work its way into his mind. The spell itself would help with the memory only to be strengthen by the tiger eye gem helping bring the memory forward or at least that was how the spell should have work.

“What the…?!” Josie shouted out dropping the stone as the magic backlash to her, her eyes widen as the man own eyes glowed for a moment then was gone as wards of protection shattering.

Before she could do anything the man before collapse now triggering her to rush over to his side carefully turning him over. Placing a hand on his forehead feeling the heat come off told her this man had slight fever while the rest of him seemed fine. Taking a deep breath Josie angled herself closer to him then taking an arm placing it over her shoulder mentally counting to three then pushing herself and the amnesia man up walking down the trail thanking the stars above she works out making this easy.

She considers it a miracle no one came cross them during the walk and end up at her car with no trouble. A good sign in her opinion as she carefully places him into the passenger seat then searching around the backseat for material to cover him with finding a Doctor Who blanket spending a second on whether to use said blanket to cover him.

“I better get some fate points for this!” Josie mutter out loud using the blanket now to cover him then snapping the seat belt in place.

Closing the door and hurrying over the driver side Josie climb in shutting the door while turning the key. Her radio instantly brought out the song ‘Who are You’ by The Who it was kind of fitting the situation she left it on but turn down the volume. Reaching over in her dashboard pocket her hand grip cell phone pulling up her contacts scrolling through them till the number she was looking for came up. Hitting call Josie now maneuvered her car out of the park lot and on to the road when a voice spoke up through the phone.

“This is Dr. Smith how can I help you?” asked a voice sound cheerful with a slight accent to it though Josie knew said person wouldn’t be happy when she started talking.

“Copper, it me. Listen I got a guy who needs help and I’m bring him over to your office for…”

“Absolutely not!”

“Copper, please! This guy is in serious need of medical attention…” Josie plead adding desperation into her voice hoping Copper would cave in and agree to have her come over to his office.

“As was the person before and the one before that and the one….” Copper voice came through the phone his voice losing it cheerfulness within seconds.

“I get it, Smith! But you are the only doctor I trust to see much less call when I have people who need medical help especially when non-human things are involved.” Josie said placing the phone onto the dash in front of her.

“As well as non-humans too! May I remind you about the time you brought what was it called? Drya? Ham wood?”

“Wood Nymph.”

“Yes! Do you realized she cover my entire office in leaves and flowers! It took weeks for repair crew to get rid of them and they still grow back!” Copper voice grew louder making the phone squeak a sign on how serious Copper is.

“Oh, come on now. There is nothing wrong with having your office smell like a woodland with a hint of flowers.” Josie said trying to play it off. It wasn’t a bad thing to have a blessing from a wood nymph it meant Copper office was safe from the more harmful supernatural creatures.

“The answer is still no.” Copper said tone completely solemn it made her feel apologetic at what she was about to do.

“Well that too bad because I’m just arriving at your office right about…now.” Josie grinned coming to a stop in front of complex building with sign Dr. Copper Smith office hang out front of the building with Copper yelling at her through the phone.

Putting the call at an end, Josie turn off the car hopping right out now hurrying over to the passenger side.  Opening it barely catching the man while making sure the blanket stayed on him ringing reach her ears getting her gray eyes to glance up to see Copper a short golden-brown hair man to his mid-thirties with crow lines around his onyx colored eyes. There on his face is a deep seed frown but Josie couldn’t tell if it was because of her or the unconscious man in her arms perhaps it was both.

“This is the last time! You hear me? I won’t do this again, I have actually people I need to see and tend too.” Copper hissed out yet helping Josie with dark-brown hair man.

“Yeah, of course.” Josie said reminding herself to send a gift basket to him within the next week.

The both carried the man pass the office door with a nurse holding it open then through the waiting area. Pass the waiting room into a privet room Copper laid him down on an exam cot removing the cover as he looks over him with her closing the door. Josie stood back then and letting Copper do his work till he was done as he did this she went over her arsenal of ready to go spells and potions, reworking her warding around her body.

“Well, other than the fever I cannot see physically anything wrong with him, but I’ll run a few blood tests to be sure.” Copper told her backway now, “Can you tell me anything about you meeting him?”

“No, nothing really. I thought he might be working with the Styrs at first but the confuse attitude didn’t fit the pattern, he was wet so I’m guessing he came out of nearby river.” Josie answered leaning against the wall now her honey-brown eyes glazing over the still man.

“Could this have something to do with the river itself?” Copper asked his onyx eyes taking in the wet appearance.

“I haven’t heard anything about drowning victims or missing people around the area when I was dealing with the styrs but when I attempted to cast a spell over him it backlashes at me.” Josie said her magic flowing out replacing wards place around her body a means to stop spells from other witches, demons and occasional hunter from killing her.

“Really? Is that possible?” Copper asked he knew she is a witch and what she did after all she had saved him from a vampire who attempted drain him of his blood.

“It is but what came back to me, if I didn’t have my wards around me I’ll be dead.” Josie explain bring a hand to her side braid tugging at the bottom hearing the charms ring again. As a witch she knew death could come knocking on her door any day at any time or when she was on a job there was a chance it could be her last.

“Then what is he? He looks so human.” Copper commented a worried cast over him, but Josie came to his side placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll figure it out. Till then, can you get the big bag out of the truck of my car? I’m going to place warding around this room to keep him in here.” Josie asked seeing Copper nodded along, “It be okay, I won’t let him out and the first sign of danger I’ll put a bullet between his eyes.”

“Right just be sure to use that silence spell, please. I don’t want the police here again and I’m out there trying to explain it.” Copper said giving her tried but pleading look then leaving the room locking it behind himself.

Knowing Copper was right and not wanting to drag him more into this, Josie open her demi-jack reveling an inside pocket with a bag of gem stones in it. Next to it were small vial of grated chalk used to tie down creatures she attended to question, opening the vial stepping even closer to man on the bed spreading the powdered chalk on her fingers. She drew restrain symbols on his wrist, chest, forehead then his legs. Her eyes flicking over his face as she did this, body ready for a fight in the off chance he woke up.

Nothing happens, and Josie went on with adding a second spell to mingle with the first and carefully place the gems around the exam cot then when done she took a few steps back raising her hands upward letting the magic flow out chanting the spell slowly and cautiously filling the room with power seeping into the gems. Once the binding was done her eyes look to the door raising a hand letting the magic sweep over the door and room repressing the sound then adding the wards to keep him, whatever he was, in this room till she dealt with it.

A solid knock had her head turning realizing it was Copper back with the bag she had asked him to get. A side glance Josie went over to the door opening it to see Copper holding the bag passing it over to her. Once done, she closed the door locking it then re-strengthening the spell. Placing the bag in a stander chair she opens it beginning to go through it finding what she need. A bottle of holy water, icon ring, and a silver coin which was just a basic test, yet it would help cross off demonic possession, a Fae, or shifter.

If he passes those tests it was possible he was a ghoul, then she would need to behead him and quickly before he had a chance to wake. First, she dribbles holy water onto him and waited for any reaction only to see none. She then laid the iron ring on his chest then removed it seeing no burn mark. The same result with the silver coin meaning it was possible the man before her was indeed a ghoul. To be sure Josie went back into the bag opening side pocket pulling out a small bottle that held human blood.

With the bottle in hand she turns around jumping back at seeing him up and searching the room. Swiftly her magic gathers in her hand out of reflex she semi-relax to see the spell was holding him in place. Carefully she walks up to him eyeing him for any sigh he could attack solitary his body language tells her he was no threat.

“Good morning, had a good sleep?” Josie asked getting him to look at her now giving him a small wave.

“Where am I?” He asked sounding less confused then before.

“You’re at doctor office, do you know what a doctor office is?” Josie asked her index finger tapping the bottle.

“Yes, I do. It where people go when they are sick or injured.” He said his blue eyes staring at her.

“Right, so you do know what a doctor office is. Now do you know who you are?” Josie asked watching as his eyes and nose scrunch together.

“No, I don’t remember. I…I have no knowledge of who I am.” He said bring up a hand to his head fingers brushing against his hair.

“Alright then, we will be getting to that later, well then I just have one thing I want you to do.” Josie asked opening the bottle of blood now.

“Why do you have a bottle of human blood?” He question seeing her hold the bottle to him.

“Don’t worry about that. Now I just need to take a tiny slip, just a small sip then well…perhaps I’ll go from there.” Josie replied pulling her hand away now as his own fingers wrap around the bottle.

Josie watch as brown hair man started into the bottle for a pass minute then bring up to his lips holding it just some way from his lips as he rethought about what he was doing. Without a word, Josie used her magic pushing his hand forward letting the blood from the bottle spill onto his lips and mouth. Watching as he gasps dropping the bottle to the ground a disgusting expression came to his face as his dry heave using his hands to wipe the blood off his lips and tongue.

“Easy, easy now,” Josie told him going over a sink turning it on getting a paper cup out of the cabinet filling it with water then passing it over him, “Use the water to wash the blood out then spit it back into cup.”

As Josie watch him do this a knock on the door pull her way from him slowly opening the door to see Copper standing there. She waved at him to move back giving a glance over her shoulder to see the strange man sitting there now with a cup in his hand. Taking a risk, Josie step out of the room closing the door behind her with Copper eyes looking at the door.

“Well?” Copper asked waiting for what she had to say.

“I…don’t think he human at least not completely but give his reaction to human blood. He might not be the kind of supernatural.” Josie offered but she could see Copper frown.

“Great, now get him out of here before something happens.” Copper tell her as he looks to the waiting area with possible cases for him.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get him out of here. Just give me a couple of minutes to be sure, I don’t want to take him out of here without being completely sure.” Josie said getting Copper to sigh who then nodded to her.

With that, Josie reenter the room closing the door to see the man in the same spot just had she lift him. Sitting on the exam bed holding the cup of water turning his head around to see her. It made her shiver and raise the hair on her arms but she gives him a tiny smile as she went to his side picking up the bottle of blood and cap twisting the cap closing it then placing it back into the bag.

“Now listen carefully, I have some binding spells on you in the off chance you want to attack me but since you didn’t react to the blood like the way I was expecting or the other tests I did. Maybe I’ll take the spells off you if…you can tell me what you are.” Josie asked waiting to see what he would say.

“What do you mean by spells?”

“Don’t worry about it. I just need you answer the question, please.”

“I…am not sure…...I cannot remember….” He replied face scrunching up giving her the feel he was trying to remember only to see him shake his in unfulfilled manner.

“What about the river? You told me you were walking then there a river.” Josie told him trying to see if would help.

“I cannot recall. But I get this heavy feeling in my chest and there is pain, but I don’t know why.” He told her bring up a hand to his chest placing right over his heart.

Josie could see pain and guilt on his face and within his eyes but what had cause these feelings to show she wasn’t sure, but she was positive it had something to do with the river. But as Copper had said before nothing sinister had been happing around the river nor had there been any strange deaths link to the river. Perhaps he was some kind of creature of water or kin to it? He couldn’t be mermaid or siren which lead her to think of him being a kappa?

“No, that doesn’t make sense.” Josie said out loud getting the man to look at her causing her to huff, “Listen, I’m going to undo the spells but if you do anything and I mean anything remotely dangers I will shoot you understand?”

To show she was serious opening up her demi jacket to show off the gun while gathering magic into her left hand ready to unleash a spell if her gun wasn’t to do the trick. Moving slowly, she pick up the gemstones as she undo the spells but kept an eye on him till she was done even when she had finished her gun was kept in sight.

“Right, now stand up carefully and I wipe away those marks on your body,” Josie said watching stand up then moving over to him with a spell ready to fire at him, “Now I just realized I don’t know your name do you happen to remember it or not?”

“Not.” He replied his eyes following her as turn to the stink turning on the water as reach over roll of paper towels. Ripping the towels off the roll then wetting them the water turn on next once the paper towels were wet getting her to come over to him.

“Of course, because it never be that easy.” Josie mutter to herself even as he went on watching her, “I’m going have to call you something. I just can’t call you hey guy ever time.”

“Then what would be an appropriate name?” He asked getting Josie to pause.

“Well, do you have any strong feeling to any names? Like maybe Steve? Mick? James?” Josie asked watching him shake his head slowly at the names.

“No, those names do not feel right.” He said as Josie stood back now throwing away the wet paper into trash can.

“Alright, then how about Charmeine? Lance? Micah? How about Keith? No, not Keith that a stupid name.” Josie said getting a look him trying to see what kind of name would work for him.

“No, none of those names fit me.”

“Well then what I’m going to call you?” Josie asked him just to have him open his mouth then close it making her a bit irritated but push it back. He had been cooperative with her since he had woken up which meant he didn’t need her getting short-fused with him.

“How about this, I’ll pick a name for you and we will stick with it. Do you agree?” Josie decided then waited for him to answer.

“I agree.”

“Good! Now let me see…” Josie became quiet thinking over a name she could call this man, “I know. I’ll call you Misha!”

“Misha?” Misha said seeming trying out the name his face inscrutable.

“Yup, that your name now. How does it feel to you?” Josie questioned watching as Misha stayed silence for a passing moment.

“It feels right but in strange way. Then my name now will be Misha.” Misha announced getting up causing the blanket on him to fall off now.

“Whoa, okay, sit back now and put that blanket back on, please. I’m going to see if Copper has any clothes we can use.” Josie told him but didn’t tell him about the spell meant to keep in the room as she went over to her own bag casting a spell to keep him out in off chance Misha tried to look in.

Misha did as he was told sitting back on the exam bed bring as his hand grad the blanket pulling it onto his lap as Josie left the room closing the door behind her. She headed down the hallway turning left at the end were Copper office was peeking in to see the doctor sitting at his desk. Knocking on the door getting Copper attention which cause him to stand up as he waited for Josie to come into his office.

“Well?” Copper inquired.

“I’m going to take him with me, he definitely something of supernatural community but what. I don’t know still it best he with me in case he does something that could hurt people, I could take him out or at lest binding spell to hold him.” Josie told Copper getting the doctor to frown at her as she spoke.

“Is that wise? What if he is something you can not handle?” Copper asked getting the witch of their local community to sigh.

“Then I want you call a man name Father Josue. He works with hunters and can get one down here if I don’t call you within the next two days.” Josie told him going over to his desk now pulling a note pad to her then writing down a number to call, “Also I need to know if you have any clothes Misha can use.”

“Misha? Is that what you are calling it?” Copper asked taking the note Josie pass to him feeling uncertain about this. He was well aware of Josie capability, but she had a limit on what she could do.

“Yes, I am. Now do you have the clothes or not?” Josie asked to remind him of what she need.

“No, but I do have a gym bag with my work out clothes. Think that work?” Copper asked watching as Josie made a face at that.

“It will have to do. Just so long as their smell down to a minimum.” Josie replied as Copper walk behind his desk pushing his chair aside pulling out his gym bag then handing over the clothes to her.

“Forty-eight hours, you have to call me at the same you call me when you brought Misha here, okay?” Copper told her his voice serious leaving no room for argument.

“Ah, Smith, I knew you care. Don’t worry, I will.” Josie promised leaving the office and going back to the waiting room.

Opening the door, she announced about coming in going over in her mind a mental list of stopping at the nearest clothing store and get some clothes for Misha. In the room she saw that Misha was still sitting on the exam bed waiting for her. She adds a other part to her list to go over lore her family had collected over the years to see what kind of supernatural creature Misha could be.

“Here are some clothes for you. They might not fit but it will have to do till I can get you some clothes that will actually fit.” Josie told him handing over the gym clothes now only to have Misha take them.

Standing up, Misha let the blanket fall to the ground as he lay shirt on the bed first stopping when his ears pick up an annoyed moan. His head moved to the side watching as let out a huff of air as her eyes look up at the ceiling. His eyes look up trying to see what had cause her annoyance but could not see anything.

“I really going to have to teach you some human behavior.” Josie told him now keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

“Is there a problem with my behavior?” Misha asked his mind going over what he had done to bring this emotion which brought forth a feeling on he had dealt with this before with someone but who it was came up blank.

“It is yes and no. You are not human that much I can tell and because of that you possible wouldn’t know human behavior and social acceptance that humans do to fit in with one other. Which might make you actions a bit…peculiar to some people.” Josie explained, “But least not go over that just yet at least till you put on your pants.”

“You said I’m not human?”

“Err, yeah, you’re not but that not a bad there per say! Whatever happen to you seemed to wipe your mind clean. I have some books I can look through and possible figure out what you are exactly, but I need you to keep calm and be patience.”

“Very well.” Misha said putting on the pants and shirt while Josie went through her bag getting two rice papers out with an ink pen and a small needle.

“Okay, now I need you bring out your right-hand palm up fingers together, please.” Josie instructed watching as Misha did so without complaint or question giving her a bit more insight into what he could possible be when she go through her family lore books.

“Now, this might sting a bit, but I need to do this, alright. So, don’t go freaking out on me, okay?” Josie said while at the same time stabbing a needle into in index finger now drawing it back letting the blood come forward.

Misha tried to jerk his hand back, but Josie held tightly onto him as she put end of the needle in her mouth then took one of the two rice papers pressing it against the bloody finger. Once the blood had soak through she let go of his hand but not before letting a bit of her magic heal his wound.

“What are you doing?” Misha asked his bright blue eyes watching her as she place the paper rice down on the stink counter while getting the ink pen flexing his fingers the feel of her magic warm on his fingers.

“I am writing your name down on this paper then I am writing mine on the other one.” Josie told him as she clean the blood off the needle using a alcohol pad repeating the same process she did with him.

She winced as the needle pierced her skin something she never quite got used to during her years of learning magic. Place her index finger onto the paper letting her blood stain it, that done she brought it up to her mouth licking the reminding blood way. Taking the ink pen Josie carefully wrote down Misha name then her own.

“Your name is Josephine?” Misha asked watching as she drew back now reaching for the hand she had just drawn blood from.

“Yeah, Josephine Flores. But everyone calls me Josie.” Josie smiled letting her magic sink into the paper as she laid it on his under arm watching as the paper dissolved leaving only the ink of her name on his arm now.

“Josie, what are you? Are you like me?” Misha asked as she let go of his arm now bring up her own arm pushing the arm of her demi-jacket back as she lay down the paper with his name on it on her own arm.

“In a way yes, but I’m human as well as a witch.” Josie explained picking up how tense Misha body went as she told him.

“Witches are evil.” Misha told her as a far corner of his mind told him not to trust her now for witches were evil and dangers.

“Sharp mind you have there,” Josie noted her eyes on the ink name checking over it once the paper was gone now. The spell taking hold with no problems yet Josie felt she would need to omit a bit of knowledge of the spell if Misha was going to come with her having just lose what trust he had place in her.

 “Not all of us. I try to air on the side of good but sometimes doing the right thing isn’t always easy nor clear. Sometimes you have to work in the gray areas and make hard choices you don’t want to make but have too. Plus,” Josie show off her arm to him now, “The spell I put you and I makes it that anything that happens to me happens to you. I get shot or stab, you feel it as if you were one to take the hits.”

Misha narrowed his eyes at her face taking on a moment of fury, “What happens to you if I’m hurt?”

“Nothing that the beauty of the spell! You die, and I live.” Josie smiled at him watching as light flash behind his eyes then vanished, “Now we are going to leave this place and you are going to come with me. You don’t talk to anyone or touch anyone because the moment you do, I will shoot you. The people in this town are under my protection. Understand?”

“Yes.” Misha hissed out watching her move to the door now his fingers still warm from her magic even as he rubs them against the workout pants to lose the feeling.

“Good. Now follow me.” Josie told him opening the door.


	2. Chapter Two

To say the drive to her home was awkward would be understatement if anyone were to ask Josie though Misha was quiet all through the drive it didn’t stop him form glancing over at her at times perhaps to see if she was planning on doing anything more witchy to him. Which was way she thankfully to the stars above when they reach her home on the outskirts of the city a strategic plan on her part if any being of the supernatural kind came a looking for her it would be away from innocent people.

Once in her drive way parking the car, Josie sat in the drive seat thinking over on what to really do next. She could leave Misha here and go back into town picking a couple of men clothes and underwear from him along with some shoes or leave that for tomorrow meaning Mish would have to stay in Copper workout outfit for the rest of the day and possible night.

“Your house feels strange.” Misha pointed out looking directly at her home.

“That because of the wards I have around the house. It keeps out the bad ones while welcoming the more good kind in a sense.” Josie explained taking in this new info.

“The bad ones?” Misha spoke turning to look at her watching as she shrugged.

“Yeah, don’t you know about that? Wait, no, you just asked so I’ll take that as no.” Josie went on, “I’m talk about werewolves, vampires, ghosts, ghouls and so forth.”

“Will I be able to enter your home?” Misha questioned yet there was a bit of concern in his voice.

“I don’t really know. I have no idea what you are or if I have the proper wards that could keep you out, but I supposed we will find out. Don’t worry the wards won’t hurt you their job is to keep unwelcome guests out.”

With that she opens the door to her car and step out closing it behind her as she walks from the driveway into the walk path to the front door. Bring up her car keys she held them in her right hand stopping just an inch away from the door knob looking up to see Misha wasn’t behind her but rather in the car. Taking in a breath and letting it out Josie walk about to the car stopping some feet away from the passenger door. Letting her magic seep out and working it caused the window passenger side to come down.

“Misha, I need you to get out of the car.” Josie said keeping her voice even and calm.

“I do not feel comfortable approaching your home if there is a chance I could be hurt.” Misha told her getting Josie to feel a bit more sympathetic to him.

“It not going to hurt you. The wards think of them like a bubble, you know what a bubble is, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Now imagine that bubble surrounding my home and not letting people who I believe to be bad in but if I invite them in the bubble will let them in. Misha, I’m inviting you into my home.” Josie informed him feeling the wards around her house shimmer as she invited Misha into her home.

Gradually Misha open the car door stepping out of the vehicle his bright blue eyes still lock onto her home then moved away from the house over into her honey-brown eyes locking them for passing second. Josie blink taking step back as her fingers played with the keys as her mind tried to think of what to do next.

“So…are you going to come in now? Or…?” Josie asked hoping this show of empathy would gain a bit of trust from Misha.

“You willingly invited me into your home. Why?” Misha puzzled over the act how just some hours before Josie was threating him now she was being trusting with him.

“Look, I don’t want to think of you as a bad person which is why I’m going risk it for a chocolate biscuit and hope it is not a mistaken on my part, but I believe I need to give the people I work with or are going to be around the benefit of the doubt.” Josie explain which was true, she wanted to trust people and Misha was giving off a feel of trust.

“What dose a chocolate biscuit have to do with trust?” Misha asked confused by this odd saying.

“Nothing really, I just say it to bring me good luck particularly when I have no idea if what I’m about to do is going to work out or not.” Josie explain to him getting a head tile from him now, “Now are we going to go into my house or just stand here and look pretty for the neighbors?”

“You are a attractive female even with your height.”

“What wrong with my height?!”

Misha answer this by raising his hand placing it on her head as if he was caressing a small child unfazed but the glare Josie was giving him. She did come barely to his chest area, but she was lack in height was made up by skill. Even so, Misha declare of her height had her slaps away his arm then turns marching to her home not bothering to see if strange creature was following her or not.

Front door reflected her annoyed mood when she slam it open stepping pass the threshold tossing her car keys into a plastic blow on top of small hallway table making her way pass the living room cover in posters, wallscolls, and travel poster from various t.v. series and book sires with island right between the living area and kitchen where she began to rum around for something to drink to calm her emotional state down. Luck was on her side when she found the peppermint tea grabbing the box placing it on the kitchen counter then going over to oven where the kettle was.

Her ears pick up the sound of front door closing giving her reason to believe Misha was now in her home as she warm up the kettle. She only need to waited for a minute to pass when Misha came into the living room now standing there like a statue, but his eyes moved around. His blue eyes lock onto bookshelf getting him to walk across the living area to the bookshelf carefully a hand reaching upward using a finger to pull one of the manga books off.

Josie brown eyes watch as Misha open the manga taking in the title which cause her to raise her eyebrows as Misha had choice to read Tokyo Ghoul. She herself had just started reading the series which when she stop to think about it. The ghouls of her world were different from the one in the manga series.

“This information about the ghouls is wrong, ghouls take on the physical form of the person they have eaten nor do they……” Misha started to state but the kettle whistle getting Josie to turn to it.

“How do you know about that? Also, that just a fictional series means to bring a form of entertainment. Plus, it good.” Josie asked fixing a cup of peppermint tea now.

“I……. don’t know….it is like I just do.” Misha told her place the manga back into the bookshelf then onto a different shelf this time it was a book.

“Well there something to add on this growing list of what you can possible be.” Josie said turning around with the warm cup taking a small slip of tea to see Misha reading _Watership Down._

“So, I’m going to head to a cloth store and get you some clothes. During that time can you stay here and just read whatever books and manga I have on my bookshelf’s? Or if you want you can watch some tv. ” Josie asked placing her cup down on the counter still watching Misha.

“I cannot go with you? Would it not make more sense form me to come along?” Misha asked turning a page in the book.

“Will, yes, but…”

“Then I’ll come with you.”

Josie could only stare in disbelief as Misha turn to look at her with a face that told her he would be coming along weather she wanted him to come or not. She thought it over perhaps having Misha come along wouldn’t be so bad. He hadn’t acted hostile to her during the drive to her home even after what she had told him. Plus, just minutes ago he seemed more worried over the fact she could harm him then the other way around.

 “Alright, but no funny business.” Josie told him moving way from the counter now.

“I have no business that would be funny.” Misha told her in such a serious tone she could only stare at him.

“You know what, I going to work on making you seem more human. Starting with how expression work.” Josie told him then signal him to follow her once again which Misha did without a word.

The trip was to the store was easy as Misha allowed her to pick out his clothes from some casual wear for around the house with underwear to work clothes which had him asking Josie when she had spoke aloud about this.

“Because you coming with me to my store and I’m going to teach you how to work as my assistant. It shouldn’t be to hard I just ruin a tea, herbs and spice shop with some occult books on the side with a dash of magic items.” Josie said as she held up a deep blue long sleeve shirt up against Misha chest trying to judge if it would fit him or not.

“Is that a good idea? What if someone tried to use those books to hurt someone?” Misha asked as Josie fold the shirt and place it back in it proper place.

“Ha! As if I would let real occult books or magic items fall into normal people hands. No, those books are fake or so called magic items are made in china holding no real power in them. I just say so-called occult books to make my store more…exotic it seems thrilling people who want to piss off their families or shock their friends. Sometimes people just show up to look for something telling them what feel and going through is normal.” Josie talk as she pushes a shopping cart down the alleyway to the shoes now.

“Dose that work?” Misha asked as Josie look up thinking over Misha words.

“Sometimes or other times it just a passing faze, and they never come back. Or they do hoping to find the more but I never really give the serious stuff. I try to play it off as if magic is fake.” Josie responded as she reach for a pair of running shoes.

She waited for Misha to ask another question but it never came getting Josie to look to her side just to see Misha staring at her steadily as if he was looking pass her psychical body and into her soul. To prove her right the hair on her arms and neck rose up as the veil to her soul had been lifted exposing a deep part of herself.

“Whoa! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Josie asked summing her magic swiping it around her now.

“Your soul…it is odd….” Misha said a deep frown coming to his chap lips now.

“What?”

“Your soul it is bright as the sun but there seems to be a glow that intertwine with the soul.” Misha went on a puzzle look came to him.

“So? It my magic that you are seeing. My family has been witches and warlocks for ages.” Josie answered yet something in her suddenly felt unsafe and exposed to the world now, “Listen Misha don’t do that again, okay? Looking at someone soul be on purposely or not it is kind a violation of privacy. No one wants someone or something looking at their souls. Would you like it someone did the same to you?” Josie asked though she wonder if he did have a soul but even if he did it was possible it was not the same as a human soul.

“That would be an unwise idea.”

“See, there you….”

“I think…no, I know if you were to see my soul your eyes would burn out.” Misha point out as a warning within his mind told of an event that had transpired hurting someone whom that person was and why was not clear. 

Misha and Josie stood there with his words hanging between them as Josie did not know how to take this and run with it. Instead she gives an okay to Misha then went on getting a other pair of shoes. Checking over the items in the shopping cart Josie nodded then push the cart to the front of the store where she pays for the clothes, shoes and underwear. The trip back was the same expect this time Josie turn on the radio letting music fill the car the song _Smells like Teen Spirt_ began to play getting Josie to hum along with it till Misha reach over to the radio turning it on classic rock station.

_“Walk this way,_

_Talk this way,”_

“You like classic rock?” Josie asked as Misha lean back against the passenger side.

Misha stayed silence for a moment thinking over the question, “Perhaps? I felt as if I hear this song but I don’t know when or why.”

“I know some supernatural creatures like music and so don’t as music can either control them or hurt them. Neither seemed to have that kind of effect on you.”

“Hmm….”

“Do you want to kept listening to it or change it to something else?” Josie asked getting Misha to look at her in wonder, “What?”

“I shouldn’t have touch the radio.” Misha answered seriously it caused Josie to look at him seeing a shame look in his face as if he was expecting her to yell at him body tense as if he expected harsh words to come his way.

“Hey, hey, now…. what with that look? If you like the song we can kept on this station if not you can change it.” Josie tried to show she wasn’t going to do anything.

“You are the driver; the driver picks the station the passengers keep their pie hole shut. That is the rule……. isn’t it?” Misha told her as this rule came in deep southern voice.

“Not in my car it not. If you or I don’t like the song being played at the time, we can change it. Neither of us can get mad about that, okay?” Josie said to Misha wondering where in the world did this childish rule did Misha pick this up on. Maybe someone had this rule and enforce it onto him countless times that even as he was now it was in gained into him.

“Okay.” Misha relaxed now seeing how honestly reflected in Josie face and eyes about this. He didn’t understand why he suddenly felt as if he was about to be told off for turning the radio station just to have it mixing with the feel of shame and anguish but Josie hadn’t done that.

Instead she had allowed him freedom to choose this station or change it to a other one till he found music he liked even if was something she didn’t enjoy even going so far as to say she wouldn’t get upset about it. Even so Misha tried to recall if there was music he like other then classic rock but found nothing.

“I think this is the only music I know.” Misha told her as Josie pulled into her driveway now.

“Really? You know, what, we are going to change that! I still have my CD player along with couple of CD’s too! I’ll put on some Hip-Hop, Rap, and country music to see which one you like if not, I got some classic music and soundtrack from some movies you could like.” Josie elaborated in her excitement. 

Her excitement reaches out Misha who felt for some reason oddly pleased he could make his capturer happy with this new. He listens as stood next to her now as she places the clothing items into his arms then closing the door to the car. Following her into the house where she then leaded him to bedroom that had a queen size bed with two bedside tables with a dresser cross from it. On the right side of the dresser is a closet.

“This is the guest room, you can use it till the both of us figure what you are then go from there. Down the hall to the left is the bathroom, please tell you know how to use the bathroom.” Josie asked thinking for a moment Misha probably didn’t know how to use the bathroom.

Misha stayed quiet from passing second, “I believe I do but I do not think I will to use it.”

“Well…that good news…. I think.” Josie ponders but put that aside under the don’t think about it too much part. There were somethings when dealing with the supernatural one did not need to question about.

“Now, let put those clothing’s away and I’ll get dinner ready for myself and figure out what kind of food you eat.” Josie stated seeing if Misha would respond saying he need some kind of food. When he didn’t but rather taking clothes from the bags sorting them then walking over to the bed laying them out.

“Do you want help in putting those clothes away?” Josie asked having moved away to stand in the doorway watching as Misha went on with his work.

“No, but I appreciate you asking.” Misha said stopping a moment to answer.

“Ah, you welcome. When your done just come down to the kitchen and I’ll have some food ready for you.” Josie told him turning away now heading for the kitchen.

 

 

_Quail Lake, Colorado_

David Rowland is a young man with short brown hair, brown eyes and shave beard driving his truck towards Quail Lake hoping for two peacefully days of relaxing and fishing as way to still his nerves after finishing up his college finals exams. He had been studying non-stop in the pass weeks hoping for a passing grade which he told himself not to worry about as he did everything he could do to ready himself for the exams. Now here he was driving down the trail to Quail Lake after hearing form a friend about how nature could help him relax and get back to the center of things.

David need that calm and center after the exams packing his backpack and borrow some fishing gear and tent from his friend telling him he would send his first free weekend here. Coming up to the lake he could the massive water shining with sun overhead. His brown eyes glance around as he leans forward in his truck looking for a spot to park his truck. He didn’t any other people around thinking how this was a good and could possibly get a nice spot.

He found one a just a farther down the lake turning his truck pointing it to the lake then parking it. Turning the engine off stepping out of the truck, David took a deep breath of air closing his eyes letting the lake air settle into his lungs then letting it out. Opening his eyes, David lurch back as before him at least ten feet away is a large beautiful black horse.

“Where did you come from?” David asked turning his head around to see if anyone had lost a horse or if anyone was near by with horse trailer. He didn’t see neither of what he was looking for. He paused for a moment when he notices how the horse hooves are reversed compared to those of a normal horse.

The large horse rose it head in the air nostril flaring up taking in the smell in the air lowering it head turning it black eyes onto the man before. Tossing it head back the horse moved forward slowly to David who didn’t move. When it reaches him, it nose poke at his chest then at his stomach it lips nibbling a bit at his clothes.

“Hey, there now, I don’t have any food if that what you are looking for.” David said placing a hand gently on the horse head pushing it away. It snorted at him coming back this time it nose press against his neck.

David could feel it cold nose and wet breath on his neck thinking how odd it felt wondering it this was normal for horse or not having never spend any time around horse or any large animal for that matter. When it lips nibble again this time on his shoulder then moved back now nuzzling it head against his arm. Seeing this act as being friendly David couldn’t help but let out a bit of laugh.

“Now where could your owners be?” David asked using the hand from earlier to pet the horse neck now feeling a strange scale like skin “Huh, will that weird, why dose you neck…”

The horse black eye blink once as David hand press deeper into it neck letting sticky fluid come out covering the young man hand. Eyes widening at this fluid cover his hand completely David tried to pull his hand away while at the time the horse rear it head letting a scream getting David to scream as well at seeing long rows of sharp pointed teeth now.

The horse turn itself toward the lake now even with David scream and pulling his arm. The black horse body began to change as it started at first walk to the lake then steadily up speed. It once long licentious mane turn into a mane of serpents hissing and striking at David face. It once beautiful body twisted and disturbed into what look like someone had starved the horse to the point of death, yet it still lived.

David scream even louder when it reaches the lake edge running into the water dragging him with it. Tossing his arm and kicking his legs hitting the beast over and over as the lake water rose higher and higher till David found himself taking more water in then out. Within moments he and horse were underwater the surface of the lake calming down even as David struggled underwater feeling the sharp teeth of creature dig into his flesh.


End file.
